Kamisama no GEEMU - God's Game
by Kagamine Arimonori
Summary: In a seemingly normal world, there are people who hold the powers of different deities. Yuko, as the one holding the power of Tsukuyomi, god of the moon in Shintoism, is one of those people. Join Yuko and Kai as they fight to become the ultimate "Kamisama". Rated T just in case. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I really shouldn't be doing this when I have a lot of stories to be working on...but this has been stuck in my head for a while.**

**Ugh..**

**Anyway, this story has a lot of references, however it will be put under the Kamichama Karin category due to the fact that the story is kinda like their plotline.**

**This is also my first story using OCs so..yea. **

**This story is my life in high school with a twist. Some of the OCs are based off my friends.**

**If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't exactly appreciate hate spam.**

**DISCLAIMER - Any references I may make, or anything you recognize, does not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

_It's bright._

_All I can see is white._

_I try to reach out, to feel something._

_My hands grasp a face._

_"She's waking up."_

_I open my eyes. A face hovers over me._

_"Where...am I? Who am I?"_

_The face smiled at me._

_"You're..."_

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to God's Game! Enter, Tsukuyomi!**

YUKO'S POV **(A/N: This story is going to be mainly Yuko's POV, but there are other POVs as well.)**

"Gah!"

I woke up with a start. It's that dream again...the one I always have.

Ugh...What time is it?

As I was about to get up and shuffle over to my phone...it rang.

I picked it up and answered it with a lazy, "...Hello?"

"YUKO TSUKINO! YOU BETTER BE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

I put the phone back on my ear. "Calm down, Kenji. I'm coming...what time is it anyway?"

"It's 7:30."

. . . . . .

"KENJI ITO! 2ND PERIOD DOES NOT START UNTIL 8:30! WE HAVE AN HOUR!"

I could imagine Kenji glaring at me through the screen.

"Get your butt out here, or I'll break in and drag you out myself."

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I remembered.

He would, and could, do it.

I groaned, muttered an "okay," and hung up. I shuffled to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and ran out to my room, where I grabbed my uniform and quickly changed. I then grabbed my bookbag, and ran down the stairs, where I stopped by the pictures of my parents and sister.

"I'm heading out now, Dad, Mom, Onee-chan...See you later~"

My family had died last year in an accident. In honor of them, I had constructed a little memorial for them.

I bowed towards the pictures, grabbed my shoes, and ran out the door. Kenji was waiting for me outside the gate, and looked up as I was locking the door. When I was finished, I walked down the stairs and was met with a bento box.

"Here you go. You were so busy rushing that you forgot your bento."

I wondered how Kenji had managed to get my bento from my house.

Wait. A. Minute.

"KENJI! DID YOU ACTUALLY BREAK INTO MY HOUSE?!"

Kenji laughed heartily and said, "Yea, well...That's what you deserve for waking up so late~!"

"KENJI!" As I was prepared to hit him, my phone beeped and I stopped, my hand in the air. I quickly put my hand down and pulled out my phone, entered the password, and checked my messages.

_Mako Shark : Good Morning._

I smiled slightly, and Kenji looked over my shoulder. "Makoto, huh? He must be missing us in Cardozo."

I laughed, then sent him a quick text message back.

_Yuko Le Tako : Good Morning to you too. Did you just wake up?_

_Mako Shark : Yea. You're up surprisingly early._

_Yuko Le Tako : Yep. Kenji made me get up so we could get to school. Speaking of which, I'd better go before he chops my head off._

_Mako Shark : Let me guess, he said you guys were going to be late when he woke you up._

_Yuko Le Tako : Yep. Bye, see you later._

_Mako Shark : Remember what we have to do today._

I sighed, and texted him back quickly, then put my phone on silent and turned it off.

Kenji and I looked at each other, then I said, "Let's get to school."

"Alright."

We took off for the bus.

* * *

~TIME SKIP~

"So how is my baby today?"

I giggled as I was hugged by my best friend, Nanami, when I arrived to class. I put down my stuff and hugged my best friend back just as Kenji and Natsu walked in the class, arguing over some pointless stuff as usual.

"I keep on telling you! Fairy Tail is the best anime!"

"And I keep telling you that Shingeki no Kyojin is a lot better." **(A/N: I love both Fairy Tail and Shingeki no Kyojin equally.)**

Or maybe not pointless stuff.

Himura Natsu was a very interesting character. He was somewhat perverted, but at the same time, he was really funny and a great person to be around. Hanasaki Nanami was also a very interesting character. She was an awesome person, and loved to make puns, something she was famous for. Overall, they were really cool.

I rolled my eyes and Nanami and I let go of each other. I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled, "BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP! Natsu, chill out, and Kenji you should chill as well."

The boys muttered an "okay" and rolled their eyes, taking their seats. I also took my seat, sitting in the seat next to Nanami.

The teacher rushed in, huffing and puffing.

"Sorry I'm late. Let's get started..."

~TIME SKIP TO END OF DAY~

The bell to signal the end of 9th period rang.

"God, I'm so tired..."

I stretched out, then got up, put on my bookbag, and picked up my binder and flute. I headed over to my other friend, Chouko. She looked up as I neared, and smiled.

"Yuko~ Do we have practice today?"

I smiled back and nodded.

Yukimura Chouko was very polite and kind, which is one of the things I absolutely loved about her. She was so adorable, and really smart! She was on the same team as me, and all of our team loved her very much.

Speaking of our team...

"Ack! I'm holding you up! You'd better get to class really quick!"

Chouko smiled, and, as she was picking up her binder, said, "Will you be heading to the room today, to help set up?"

I nodded. Today we were celebrating our captain's birthday, and there was going to be a secret party for him. I was part of the set up crew, since I had periods 2-9.

"Well~ I'll see you later, then!"

I waved, then set off for Room 223.

Where Academic Team held practice.

~A FEW MINUTES LATER~

I had just gotten off the stairs and was headed towards the library, when an arm wrapped around my neck.

"You have practice today?"

I smiled, then pushed Kenji off. "Yea, how about you?"

He stroked his imaginary beard. "Nothing to do so...probably gonna head over to Cardozo and stalk Makoto at track practice."

I laughed. "Tell the idiot hi for me, okay?"

We both laughed and hugged quickly, then I walked down the hall towards Room 223.

When I got there, I knocked, as I was taught to always do before I entered a room, then when I heard a yell of "Come in!" I opened the door, and immediately was greeted by Izumi, a junior.

"Oh, hey Yuko. Thanks for coming. Kaito and Jurou are distracting Katashi now. Keiko and Kiku went to get the cake. Just put your stuff down and I'll tell you what to do..."

~45 MINUTES LATER~

I sipped my lemonade drink. We had successfully surprised our captain, Katashi, and we were currently eating, drinking and laughing. Keiko had gotten an amazing cake, and the party was in full swing.

"Hey, how's my favorite baka today? I didn't get to see you during second period."

I smiled and greeted my friend, Michiko, warmly.

Akiyama Michiko was a really smart girl. She was also really pretty and nice, and she was one of the best on Academic Team. We competed in Brigade together, and ever since then, I had become great friends with her.

"I honestly didn't know it was Katashi-danchou's **(A/N: Shingeki no Kyojin reference for da win ;D)** birthday today until they told us last week."

"Yep."

We continued our casual talk, with Chouko soon joining our conversation. We continued talking until my phone beeped.

"Huh? That's weird..."

I put down my cup, took my phone out and checked it.

There was a text message.

_Unknown Number : I know who and where you are, __**Tsukuyomi**__._

I sucked in a breath.

Michiko poked me. "Yuko, what's wrong?"

I picked up my cup and sipped the lemonade.

"It's nothing."

Suddenly, the door burst open.

Immediately a wave of power washed over me. It was a very weak burst of power.

"Is Tsukino Yuko here?!"

Ah.

Katashi-heichou stood up. "Who are you, and what-"

I stood up and held my hand up, which effectively silenced Katashi-heichou. I then put my hand down, and turned towards the intruder.

"Kagome Akemi, am I correct?"

Akemi hissed, "So you do know my name..._Tsukuyomi_."

I smirked.

"How do you do? I've been waiting for you...Artemis."

* * *

**And as stuff gets real , I'll be leaving you on a cliffhanger.**

**;)**

**Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you guys would review...**

**I'll be doing a Question of The Chapter thing, so here's your first question.**

**What were the references made in this chapter?**

**Answer it please :)**

**I'll be off to bed now, this chapter took up most of my bedtime. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

***hiding behind the wall* H-hey g-guys...**

**OKAY I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES! But I just needed to get this out, since it's been in my head for so long.**

** I'm sorry to those who read Love's Puppet, because that's the story I really should be updating right now, but unfortunately I've run into a minor writer's block...I'll try to work on the next chapter, but I cannot guarantee an update in the next week or so.**

**Okay so moving on. There were no reviews so there are no review replies. ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything you recognize. **

* * *

_**In the last chapter...**_

_Akemi hissed, "So you do know my name...Tsukuyomi."_

_I smirked._

_"How do you do? I've been waiting for you...Artemis."_

* * *

**Chapter Two - Yuko's Secret is Revealed! Enter, Artemis!**

"Hm~ how long has it been?" I muttered.

I picked up my lemonade and quietly drank it.

Akemi replied.

"It's been several years since we last met."

It was silent for a few minutes before Katashi-danchou finally broke the silence.

He stood up and said, "Yuko, who is this, and what is going on?"

Akemi turned on him in an instant. "Shut your mouth, human!" She snarled. "This has nothing to do with you!"

Predictable.

Absolutely freaking predictable.

Just as Katashi-danchou was about to retort, I stood up. "Katashi-danchou, please, leave this to me."

He looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it and sat down.

I turned cold, black eyes on Akemi.

She glared at me. "He needed to learn his place."

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't harass my team members. Besides, the 'human' thing wasn't really necessary. Stupid. You should know better."

Akemi scoffed. "Okay, Tsukuyomi, I _understand_. But I didn't come here today for that."

I sighed. "What? And stop calling me that."

Akemi smirked. Then a glowing, blue ball appeared by her side.

_She's really stupid._

"_Kamisama no Hen'you! Artemis!_" **(A/N: God's Transformation! Artemis! I had to use Google Translate because I haven't gotten that far in Japanese yet ^-^;;)**

I shouted quickly, "Everyone, cover your eyes, quick!"

A bright light enveloped the room. Once the light died down, Akemi was no longer there. In her place stood a woman with long blonde hair and a wreath of laurel leaves. She wore a white toga, which flowed down to the ground. She wore brown sandals, giving her a Ancient Greek styled look.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

* * *

AKEMI'S POV

"I am Artemis, the goddess of the moon in Greek Mythology!"

I smirked at the shocked faces of the Academic Team. They were amongst the smartest, yet could not take something as simple as this.

The only one who did not looked surprised was Tsukino Yuko. She just sat there, quietly sipping her lemonade. She calmly put her cup down and said, rather coldly,

"Why, Artemis, I believe this is a breach of the rules. Kami no Ko are never to show their true forms in front of human. I might have to force you to revert back to human form."

I scoffed. Yuko couldn't possibly defeat me while in her human form, and she wouldn't risk transforming in front of her precious Academic Team.

"Pah. Who cares? You could never defeat me, unless you used your wings."

Yuko glared at me. I smirked.

Yuko stood up and stared at me.

"_Yoru no Tsubasa!_" **(A/N: Wings of Night!)**

Black wings sprang out of her back. They appeared small, but I knew better. Yuko flapped them once, making sure she had space, then flew up a bit and spread out her wings to their fullest length. **(A/N: Is this even correct grammar...?)**

Her cold eyes stared right at me. I shivered. Even I couldn't shake off the cold aura that Yuko gave.

"I am Tsukuyomi, god of the moon, and the second of the Shinto Gods."

To say that Academic Team was shocked was an understatement.

* * *

YUKO'S POV

My team members stared, shocked, as I let the wings dissolve into black feathers. They fell around me as I looked back at them.

Michiko's and Chouko's faces were ones of surprise as they stared at the black feathers, remnants of the wings that had just been summoned. I tore my gaze away and examined the rest of the faces.

There was horror. Shock.

Betrayal.

That hurt the most.

I sighed, then turned my gaze back to Artemis, who had just been standing there.

"What did you want, Artemis?"

She smirked.

"Oh, I wanted a match. Let's see who is the better possessor of the powers of the moon, you or me, Tsukuyomi!"

I closed my eyes and thought about this challenge. I didn't want to fight, not with the Academic Team here.

I realized then, that it was too late. They had already seen Artemis's true form. There was no doubt that they would be able to see the seishins and the kamikas.

I opened my eyes and said,

"Artemis, I accept your challenge."

Artemis smirked again. "That's good. Now I can finally prove I'm the better Kami no Ko!"

I sighed, then I saw it.

A certain dove at the door.

Immediately I called, "Alice!"

The bird quickly flew in and landed on my shoulder.

"I need you to get Amaterasu. We've got ourselves a battle."

The bird nodded, then flew out quickly.

"Not so fast!" Artemis yelled. "Jasmine! Stop Alice!"

Out of nowhere, another bird appeared and started to give chase to the dove.

Artemis whipped towards me, and hissed, "That's against the rules."

"So is transforming in front of humans." I shot back. "If you hadn't transformed in the first place, I wouldn't have had to reveal who I really was, and then I wouldn't have to break the rules!"

Artemis and I glared at each other.

"Well, shall we get started?"

Suddenly, the room swirled around us. It changed from having chairs and tables to a field full of stars and moons.

Artemis smiled.

"Welcome to Artemis's Field, Tsukuyomi."

I looked around me. When I turned around, I facepalmed.

"Artemis, you really are stupid aren't you?"

She flared up. "And how am I stupid, Tsukuyomi?"

I gestured behind me.

"Look who else came to the field."

Artemis paled as she saw that, she had indeed brought the whole Academic Team to her field.

"W-Whatever! As long as they don't get in the way! Miku!"

Miku, Artemis's kamika, appeared and transformed into a bow and arrows.

I smirked.

"Fine then...shall we begin?"

* * *

MAKOTO'S POV

"Stupid Kenji..."

I muttered obscenities under my breath as I headed towards the locker rooms. That stupid idiot had nearly scared the crap out of me while I was at track practice, smiling that little creeper smile and hiding in the bushes. I groaned, remembering all too well what had happened next. I had tripped after seeing that little creeper's face, and the coach had made me run an extra lap.

Ugh...

As I (finally) made it to the locker rooms and sat down on the bench, someone appeared beside me.

"Oh my...Kenji really got you good. I don't think I've ever seen you trip over your own feet like that before."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Daichi, shut up."

Daichi, my seishin, laughed and patted my back. I glared at him, but couldn't help the smile that came out. We both laughed together at the stupidity of our dear friend Kenji.

"Hm~ I wonder what Alice and Yuko are up to now."

"Yuko's probably at practice and Alice is probably flying around."

"That was a rhetorical question. I know already. Your girlfriend is having a party during practice."

I glared at him. He shrugged as he sat down next to me.

"Yuko isn't my girlfriend. And what do you mean, she's having a party during practice?"

"If you were listening to Kenji earlier-"

He suddenly stiffened and stared at something in the distance.

"Daichi? What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, he stood up quickly and held out his hand. Soon, a dove flew into his hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Wait, that dove is...

"Alice?" Daichi breathed. "What are you-Where's Yuko?"

The dove chittered **(A/N: Do they do that?)**.

I couldn't understand bird speak, but apparently Daichi could, since his eyes widened as he listened to the bird.

Sighing, he muttered, "So Artemis has appeared..."

Artemis?

"Isn't she the goddess of the moon in Greek mythology?"

Daichi rolled his eyes at me. "No dip, Sherlock. And apparently, she was stupid enough to show her god form in front of Yuko's team...and ended up taking them to her Kami no Ryouiki **(A/N: God's Field)**.

.

.

.

.

.

"That's just...stupid."

"I know right?"

Silence.

"So...Alice?"

The dove nodded. It closed it eyes. Daichi closed his eyes as well.

When their eyes opened, the dove's eyes glowed red, while Daichi's eyes glowed purple.

Daichi held out his hand towards me.

"Let's go..._Amaterasu_."

* * *

MICHIKO'S POV

What exactly is going on?

At the party, I was talking with Yuko, the next thing we know, we're in this weird place. I think Yuko referred to it as a "God's Field"...

Anyway, we were watching Yuko and the other girl (Akemi or Artemis? I'm not even sure) fight it out. Something about "kamika"...

While Akemi/Artemis was firing arrows at an inhuman pace, Yuko was nimbly twisting and turning in order to avoid being hit by those arrows.

Wow...I'm really impressed by her gymnastics!

I felt that Chouko was tensed up beside me, so I quietly squeezed her hand and muttered, "It's okay. I'm sure that Yuko could handle her."

She smiled at me. "I'm confident in her abilities to hold off Akemi. I'm just wondering if she's going to become more distant after this. She did look kind of hurt when she looked back at us..."

I didn't have an answer.

Artemis (I'm just going to refer to her by that now since Yuko refers to her like that) had stopped her barrage of arrows and had gone for hand-to-hand combat with Yuko. Artemis was quick, jabbing here and there, but Yuko was just as quick. She blocked Artemis's punches with ease, even looking bored whilst fighting.

Amazing...

As far as we all knew, Yuko was one of the weakest people on the Academic Team when it came to physical stuff. She could barely do a pushup, and could only run half a lap before she was huffing and puffing for air. Yet, here, she could hold her own perfectly against a much stronger opponent.

Had she been bluffing the entire time?

As if Yuko had read my thoughts, she replied, "Believe me when I say that I can't do a pushup or run a lap to save my life."

I was surprised, and opened my mouth to say something, but Yuko had turned her attention back to Artemis.

"Give up. You clearly can't defeat me."

Artemis looked frustrated. But then she smirked.

"Heh. I'll show you who the stronger one is!"

Suddenly, a girl with long, teal hair pulled up into two pigtails at the sides of her hair appeared.

Isn't that...Hatsune Miku?!

Artemis smirked.

"Kami no Rei! Miku!"

Yuko's eyes widened.

Artemis, with a gleam in her eye, turned towards where we were huddled. She pointed at Chouko and I.

"Miku! Aim towards them!"

WHAT?!

"MICHIKO! CHOUKO!"

* * *

MAKOTO'S POV

"Where are they?!"

We had just arrived at the room where Academic Team usually held practice.

Needless to say, it was empty.

Daichi swore under his breath. "This is bad."

We stood there brooding for a few minutes. Then, a girl's voice spoke.

"Artemis must've taken them to her field."

I jumped, then whipped around to see a girl with long, black hair.

"Alice! Give a warning before you transform."

Alice rolled her eyes. Then, she stiffened.

"We need to get to Artemis's field, _fast_."

"But how?" I asked. "The only way to get to a Kami no Ryouiki is if you were taken there by the god themselves."

Alice pondered for a second. Then she said slowly, "Daichi. Did you see Jasmine when you saw me?"

Daichi shook his head.

Alice looked up at us with her red eyes. "Jasmine can take us to the field. She is the seishin of Artemis after all. But the question remains: Where is she?"

Just as Alice said those words, a bird flew in through the door.

Quicker than lighting, Alice snatched the bird out of the air. "Jasmine." She said coldly.

There was a bright light, and soon, a girl with long brown hair struggled in Alice's iron grip.

"Dammit, Alice!" Jasmine snapped. "What the hell do you want?!"

"First off, watch your language." Alice replied coldly. "It's not ladylike."

Jasmine snarled at Alice, then winced when Alice tightened her grip.

"And secondly..." Alice leaned in towards Jasmine's face. "I need you to take us to Artemis's Kami no Ryouiki."

"Why do you want to go there?!"

Alice tightened her grip even more.

"Don't test me right now. You're outnumbered. Two seishins against one, isn't that what the set-up is right now?"

Jasmine hissed. "Fine. I was heading there anyway."

Alice smiled sweetly and loosened her grip on Jasmine's arm.

Soon enough, a bright light enveloped them.

The room was empty once more, the only sign that they had been there being a white feather.

* * *

YUKO'S POV

"MICHIKO! CHOUKO!"

I quickly reacted.

"KAMI NO REI! RIN!"

A blonde-haired girl with a white ribbon and headphones appeared.

"Quick, protect them!"

Rin nodded once, then jumped in front of Academic Team, effectively blocking the attack Miku had launched.

Artemis laughed. "Risky move, Tsukuyomi! I can easily annihilate your kamika to win!"

She came at me, wielding a dagger, and I couldn't react fast enough.

A cut appeared on my cheek. The blood dripped down my cheek, making it look like I was crying blood.

"Shit..."

I wiped the blood away, then glared at Artemis.

"Congratulations, that was the first hit you landed on me. Ever."

Artemis smiled. "And it won't be the last."

She came at me once again, but this time I was quicker. I slid under her at the last second, and kicked upwards.

Artemis flew across the field and slammed into the ground. She attempted to get up, only to fail.

Looks like I actually broke something...

She recovered pretty quickly though, and stood up once again.

"I've had enough!"

Artemis made eye contact with Miku. She nodded once, and transformed into a bow, complete with moon arrows. Artemis took the bow in her hand and loaded her arrow.

I stiffened. There was no way I'd be able to dodge this arrow. Moon arrows were extremely powerful, and always hit their target, if they were in human form...

Artemis smirked. "Taste the bitterness of defeat, Tsukuyomi!"

She fired, and I braced myself for impact.

But before I could, a warm light enveloped me, and effectively stopped the arrow.

_This light was..._

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA ended it on a cliffhanger. It's not like anyone is going to read this anyway, heh.**

**Anyway, if you do happen to stumble across this and do read up to this point, please, leave a review? :3**

**Question of the Chapter - Which god do you think Makoto is?**

**Okay, so...I'm going to work on Love's Puppet now so...See you later!**


End file.
